


Always Summer

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Gen Fic, Inspired by Music, Michael-centric, Pre-Canon, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Prior to Lucifer's fall, Michael sneaks off to Earth and takes it all in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little thing that I wrote a few weeks ago in my creative writing class that I almost forgot about! The prompt was to shuffle our music playlists and just start writing whatever comes to mind with the first song that pops up. The song for me was “Always Summer” from “Brideshead Revisited” and then… this was born. Hope you all enjoy!

It was a beautiful day today.

The corners of Michael’s lips lifted into a tranquil smile as he observed his surroundings, elbows draped over his knees and bottom in the grass. The sun was out and glaring brilliantly upon the Earth, her rays coating him with warmth and lingering happiness. White clouds spotted the sky, each of them standing out against the cerulean sheet. Nature was thriving around him, green and flush and colorful with fields of wild flowers, swaying gently in the soft breeze.

Michael’s eyes fluttered shut and his smile widened into a grin, tilting his head back to allow for the rays to hit upon his throat as well.

It was a beautiful day. Beautiful, quiet, and peaceful.

“Michael!”

Michael fought the urge to quiver his grin into a laugh. He knew extremely well by now that beautiful days like today were never a cause for peace and tranquility.

Not when he had a brother like Gabriel.

Michael’s eyes snapped open just in time to catch sight of his brother launching himself forward, and a startled bark of amusement slipped past Michael’s lips as Gabriel crashed into him, knocking him back into the field. Michael regained the upper hand quickly, unraveling himself from his brother’s grasp and slipped one arm around Gabriel’s, locking him in place while his free hand curled into a fist and rubbed against Gabriel’s scalp in a harsh yet affectionate motion. Gabriel’s roaring, rambunctious laughter filled the once silent atmosphere, and Michael could not help but join him in his childlike joy.

“Michael, what are you doing here?” Gabriel gasped once his laughter had subsided, cheeks flushed as he pried himself out of Michael’s grip. “I thought Father said that we weren’t to come out here yet.”

“I know that,” Michael said, smiling warmly as he readjusted himself into his previous sitting position.

Gabriel sat down beside his brother. “You’re going to get into _trouble_.”

“I think he’ll be okay with it,” Michael soothed, casting his eyes back over the horizon. “Just this one time.”

Gabriel shrugged and didn’t answer, instead choosing to glance off into the distance, following Michael’s gaze. After a moment, he spoke again. “What are you doing here?”

Michael’s lips pressed together a little more tightly in thought. “… Reflecting.”

“On?” Gabriel drawled, nudging his arm against Michael’s.

Michael paused, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth. He lifted his eyes toward the skies, blinking.

“Everything, I suppose,” he answered truthfully a moment later, and he was almost surprised at the weight hanging on the word. Michael dropped his eyes back down to his hands, linking his fingers together. “Yeah. Everything.”

Gabriel seemed to understand well enough, remaining silent. He dropped his hand into the grass, fingers sliding into the delicate blades pensively.  “I think I know what you mean,” Gabriel muttered.

Michael sighed, nodding.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Michael raised his eyes toward his brother, frowning. “What?”

Gabriel gestured almost carelessly around them. “This. Earth. All of it. The skies, and the grass, and the sun, and the fields, and the flowers, and the waters, and _Earth_. It’s beautiful.”

Slowly, Michael nodded once more, looking back at the open field before them, feeling his prior smile return to his face in light of the gorgeous summer’s day around them. He felt relentlessly small in front of it all, tiny in the midst of nature. But it filled him to the brim with delight, despite the faraway ache beginning to seep into his chest.

“Yes, it is,” Michael whispered.

Again, Gabriel didn’t respond, and Michael vaguely thought about how out of character his brother was acting.

Maybe it was the sun.

The two brothers remained side by side in silence for a long while, taking in the warm breeze and glowing sunrays, relishing in the greens of the trees and rainbow of the flowers. Eventually though, reluctantly, Michael lifted himself up. He offered a hand to his brother, and Gabriel took it immediately.

“Let’s go home, brother,” Michael smiled.

Gabriel smiled back, a tint of sadness shining through the typically happy expression.

There were no birds, but the sound of feathers gently whipped through the air, trailing off and dissipating the only evidence of Michael and Gabriel’s presence.


End file.
